


Is this an emotion?

by Non_Lo_So



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, No Children Zone, also i’m a sad gay who just wants henricken content, basically: i’m stupid and can’t write properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Lo_So/pseuds/Non_Lo_So
Summary: Summer vacation for the group has Henry being stupid and gay. That’s it.This is probably horribly ooc and I’m so sorry for that.





	1. Sick?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never played Awakening, but my sister has and I’m basing this off of what she says and what the wiki states.   
Please don’t hate me for this,,,

It’s been a few weeks since he’d last had something sustainable to eat… He’s been acting off because of this but does his best to hide it from everyone. Pass it off as a fever or cold and no one can question you, right? 

At least it’s what Henry hoped. What happened was the exact opposite, everyone asked about symptoms or medications or whatever. It was kind of annoying at this point. He really just wanted to enjoy this last week of their summer vacation before going home to feast as much as he could til school starts again. That way there’s no problems for a while and he can pretend that he’s not a total monster during that time. But now he just enjoyed the silence of of his hotel room. 

The door to his room was knocked once again by a schoolmate, probably to fret over his supposed sickness again. The snow-haired boy mumbled a curse under his breath as he trudged over towards the door. 

With his usual smile, but a tad more forced due to his hunger, Henry opened the door quickly. To his surprise the visitor wasn’t the expected Chrom, but his (slightly) apathetic counterpart instead. Robin was an unexpected, but pleasant, surprise. 

“Ah, cousin! What’re you here for? I thought Chrom was gonna give me another medicine, nyahaha!” His laugh was much too forced than he planned, but it’s not like his dense relative could tell.   
“He actually had me deliver it, but i threw it away in my room already,” the other boy forced himself into the room with little grace before glaring at Henry, “And I’m not stupid, I know you haven’t eaten properly in a month.” 

A slight twitch in the taller one’s smile confirmed the statement, but he immediately went to deny it with another laugh, “Nyahahaha! Oh cousin you know I would never miss out on a chance for blood! I love it too much to deny myself a good meal~” 

His only response was a slight smack to his arm, then a movement to lock the door. Robin sat on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. This was embarrassing, having to force his blood-and-violence-loving cousin to eat so he could stay functional. Something was going on that caused Henry to begin starving himself. He knows that being half-vampire was hard, but he thought that, of all people, Henry would love it until death. 

“Come here.”

Henry hesitated for a moment before seating himself on the soft hotel bed next to his relative. Halfling blood wasn’t the best tasting thing in the world, or even the most nutritious, but he knew that there was no avoiding having some now. Especially not when Robin preemptively cut his own neck a bit, just to make sure. If halfling blood wasn’t the worst thing in the world, then it’d have to be his cousin’s stubbornness. 

He truly can’t resist blood. It was for multiple reasons, but today was probably for the worst reason: hunger. His mind immediately blanked at the sight and smell of Robin’s, all he could think of was eating. He didn’t even try resisting the crimson temptation. 

Within seconds Robin got the air stolen from his lungs as he was forcibly thrown down to the bed. The snow boy chomps down onto the other’s neck with such force it draws out a whimper. He doesn’t know why Henry is so aggressive when he eats, there’s literally no reason for it. Especially not when it’s at home and he ends up exploding a blood bag and splattering it all over himself. 

After realizing that he succumbed to hunger, and also that his relative is almost fully drained, Henry quickly sat up. His eyes were fully open and looking almost fearfully at his “victim”. Did he go overboard again? Did he accidentally kill his cousin? 

Robin just gave a weak thumbs-up to show he’s not dead. A slight sigh was heard from the taller boy. It was silent for only a few minutes in the dimly lit room, the silver boy forcing himself back up to properly button his shirt up. Thankfully his taste is fashion saved him from any uncomfortable future conversations in the form of a leather choker. He pulled it out of his pocket and fastened it to his neck which earned him a well deserved stare. 

“A collar, really?” Henry looked dumbly at his relative who only shrugged before speaking   
“It looks good on me and also just so happened to be useful,” he moved to settle the collar of his shirt back in place, “cause I don’t think it’d be good to be questioned about a bite on the neck that just so happened to appear after visiting my cousin.” 

He can’t really argue with that statement. It happened once before, and almost ruined an 8 month relationship with Chrom and neither of them had a fun time explaining the whole “your boyfriend is half-vampire and forgot to eat” thing. That memory causes a slight expression of disgust to form on his face. 

“Oh come on Henry, don’t make that face! I’m just looking after you okay? I don’t want another... incident happening.” Robin gave a comforting shoulder pat, then stood up. 

As he moved towards the door to leave, he remembered what he was told to come here for. With a quick pivot on his left foot he turned to the now normal Henry. 

“Chrom wanted me to tell you that we’re all going on a trip to the museum and local market today. It’s at-“ his face paled, even more than it already was, “ok get your ass downstairs now, we’re actually 3 minutes late.”

Robin threw the door open and ran out immediately, leaving a slightly tired Henry behind to process his words. It didn’t take long for him to wipe his face clean- thanking himself for wearing a red sweater already- before dashing out and slamming the door just as his cousin had done. 

At least now he was smiling and giggling as he made his way to the annoyed crowd waiting for him outside of the elevator, ignoring their surprised faces and comments on his health.


	2. Secondhand embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry makes a child cry and gets kicked out of a museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fellas I’m bad at this

Henry still had to take care and not take in too much direct sunlight, as he is still very weak, but managed to have no trouble at the beginning of their trip. The museum was absolutely huge, definitely bigger than the hotel they’re at. That means one thing for sure: their ancient weapons exhibit is extraordinary. With a louder-than-acceptable laugh he happily made his way there. 

Well, before he was stopped by an annoyed Frederick grabbing his arm. ‘Ah, this can’t be good~’ he thought to himself as he felt his body being yanked closer. 

Much to his dismay it was a warning to not get too.. excited about what he likes, and to take a partner with him to not get lost, and to keep him in check but that goes without being said. 

The only problem is… no one really likes Henry, and Robin always goes away with his boyfriend as quickly as humanly possible. Partly because of Frederick, and partly because of his own relative. Not making that mistake on this trip again, he doesn’t need to deal with Chrom questioning his cousin’s mental stability for probably the 100th time. 

Luckily fate is in his favor today, and it comes in the form of everyone else’s polite distaste in the object of his affections,

Ricken. 

Oh sweet Ricken, so childish is his actions and demeanor that they wonder if he’s really a middle schooler and not a freshman. Henry found it hilarious and endearing. Now it took him an entire school year and 4 hour long talk with his cousin to find out his feelings wasn’t just friendliness, and that in itself took a few months and another talk to find out, but instead love. It surprised himself too, he didn’t think a monster could feel something like love. But Ricken would probably never feel the same, and that’s alright. He’s airheaded enough to never be able to find out his feelings anyways. Robin of course says that kind of thinking is sad but who even listens to him? Aside from literally everyone...

But that’s not the point, the point is that he gets to spend the entire day with his crush and show off his expansive knowledge. That’ll impress him for sure! He’s always absorbed in his studies, so knowledge must be important to him, right? 

Ricken approached Henry in a somewhat apprehensive manner. He knows that’s his best friend, but it’s still a bit weird hanging out with him. As he opened his mouth to ask “where are we going” he was quickly stolen away to wherever his friend wanted to go. This is going to be a long trip…

He should have expected to be dragged towards the weapons and such… The snowy-haired boy never expressed much interest in nonviolent things. He was always gushing about old torture devices and weapons along with what they’d do to a body, and in uncomfortable detail, with such happiness. Especially when it had to do anything with blood. Maybe it was worrying how he sighed almost lovingly whenever speaking about the red liquid, but Ricken was so used to it at this point that he never batted an eye at the way he would lick his lips slightly or how his stomach would grumble during those moments. 

The tall boy made this trip no exception to his detailed knowledge and explanations, which was actually really impressive once you got past the uncomfortable and worrying part of it all. But then again Ricken wasn’t paying all that much attention to his words. He kind of ignored his speech and just let himself be led around the exhibit, only snapping back at a particularly loud “nyahaha”. 

His buddy apparently made a small child cry from his explanations, and had started laughing in response to the upset mother’s nagging. This is gonna get them kicked out for sure. 

And he was right, they did get kicked out of the museum. Henry thought that it’d be funny to go into extreme detail about the wounds and damage that the next weapon they looked at could do. The lady called security over after making a scene out of it and the rest is self-explanatory. 

Currently, the redhead was outside worriedly texting Chrom and Frederick about their situation while the other boy continued to laugh about all of it until he could hardly breathe. Thankfully it meant that he wasn’t able to speak properly, which let the small boy finish the texts and save himself from an uncomfortable recap. 

After 15 minutes in the sun and no responses, Ricken found himself beginning to sweat from the strong rays. He was told that it wasn’t too hot here, but without any clouds or shade around it was starting to get hot. He wondered how his friend was doing, since his phone games were starting to be really boring and the fact he always wears sweaters. It was worse than he thought. 

Henry looked like he was about to pass out, and- gods is his skin burning? It appeared as though his body was steaming from the heat and his slightly pained smile was honestly scary. The redhead immediately stood up and yanked his friend similarly to how he was earlier, and ran off to find shade somewhere. 

Not too far off there was an alley that was nicely shaded, so he ran inside just a bit. Once he let go of Henry’s arm he watched in fear as he slumped to the ground quickly. Leaning down, he couldn’t quite find the words he wanted to say, so he decided to hold his steaming face with one hand and checked his temperature with the other. 

“H-Henry are you okay?” Ricken’s voice was shaky, “You look like you’re g-gonna pass out…”

Henry didn’t give a response that was more than a noise of acknowledgement, and it didn’t really work in his favor. His childish friend started to cry. They didn’t need to get attention now, and the redhead is a bit too loud when he cries. So he musters up as much strength as a weak, hungry, hurting half-vampire that was stewing in the sun can to pat his friend’s head. Ricken stopped his crying in an instant. Truly a child. 

His head was throbbing by now and he opened his eyes to try and show that he’s alright, since he rarely does it, but that only makes it worse. 

His brain isn’t exactly fully functional in this state, and part of it sees the boy in front of him as a prime food source. Perfect for getting his strength back. But…

If he dared to even look at his friend’s neck he would consider killing himself immediately. Yet that’s exactly where he found himself staring at. Blood is a necessity that he loves looking at, and consuming, but the thought of it being Ricken’s makes him sick. 

If anything bad happened to Ricken he would surely snap. No one can touch him or hurt him, and that included himself. 

Especially himself. 

Thankfully fate works in his favor by rendering him unconscious. He vaguely hears a worried yell of his name before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know where the story is gonna go after this chapter lol


	3. Doctors Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory short update so that y’all know this wasn’t abandoned;
> 
> I can’t write these characters well but anyways Henry acts desperate for a moment while the doctor watches in disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short n i’m sorry!! i’m just Going Through It and really Stupid so my writing is like, the absolute worst

The irritated voice came from the far end of his section in the emergency room. A tall brunette doctor -he thinks she is at least- comes fully into his view with a large cup in her hands. She politely asks Ricken to move a bit so that she could properly speak to her patient and he complies quickly. The cup is abruptly, and rudely, jutted right in front of Henry’s face followed with a stern “Drink it.” It’s blood. Pure fresh blood, but mixed with extra nutrients he oh so desperately needs now.

He takes it with no hesitation and greedily drinks it all, not caring how much of it is spilling out from the corners of his mouth. Desperation and starvation is painfully obvious in his actions but there’s no way he can care. Fresh blood is impossible to pass up, especially when it's shoved right below your nose and leaving no space for a polite “no thank you.” The snowy-haired boy completely forgets his surroundings and companions as he swallows the last of it. He doesn’t even care that he demands more of it, not noticing that it was said with a crazed smile and accompanying growl. 

The doctor let out a disappointed sigh before calling a nurse to get him more food. He was obviously starving himself, but with how he drank the blood it seems unusual for him. What’s his reason for starvation? Self-hate? Regret? Maybe it’s just plain stupidity since there’s no signs of any kind of harm. Well whatever it is it’ll be explained soon now that the second cup arrived. She asked the nurse if the additional nutrients were added along with the delivery of a medicine, and received a nod in response. 

“Here’s your second cu-” Henry cut her off by repeating his same actions as before. His desperation is pitiful and painful to watch. She can’t watch him much longer like this. She glanced towards his friends once more, her eyes falling upon the blue and silver pair. There was a strong expression of guilt on both faces but the smaller boy’s seemed to say “This is my fault.” Confusing… 

The doctor sighed and shook away any budding thoughts from her mind. No use in coming up with any uneducated conspiracy when she can just y'know, ask. “Well since he’s occupied, would any of you mind explaining what happened again? The nurse wasn’t too descriptive when informing me,” she asked in a highly annoyed tone, not seeming too worried any more. 

After a moment of collective staring Robin was the only one who spoke up, repeating what happened, but now adding in the fact that Henry was starving himself for reasons unknown to him.

Said boy was finally finished with his meal as that was said. He only caught the last bit of his cousin’s speaking. In almost an instant his pleased smile fell to only a neutral line. He’s been exposed and can’t do anything about it, great. His gaze met the doctor’s -well is it really a gaze if he didn’t open his eyes? Does he even open those..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t know if i’ve said it but my twitter is @/triigger_happy if you like my stupidity, but i have no brain so it’s really dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read this I’m a dumb baby who can’t write


End file.
